My Boy
by The-Samchel
Summary: She was three. Fucking three. This shouldn't be happening so soon in any situation; but there he was, looking how her little girl - his baby, the light of his light, his drizzle - was in the arms of a stupid little kid that didn't want to move away from her. Family Future Finchel


**Disclaimer**: None character belongs to me, and the idea was inspired in this photo from finchelphotoprompts. I only write because of the need of expressing myself.

-_I came back_-

* * *

"Stop looking at her them like that Finn, you are going to scare the little boy" Rachel couldn't help but let a quiet chuckle to come out of her lips as the sight of her husband, that seemed that was ready to kill a four year old boy that was hugging Barbra, their little girl. "He just missed her, I think she is his only friend in school and he must feel lonely without her" No matter how much she tried it, Finn's eyes were still in the boy, murdering with his thoughts. She was three. _Fucking three_. This shouldn't be happening so soon in any situation; but there he was, looking how her little girl (his baby, the light of his light, his drizzle) was in the arms of a stupid little kid that didn't want to move away from her.

He had been always a jealous person, since he was a teenager. Since he met Rachel, there was moment where he just couldn't control how he felt when someone even dare to look at her in a wrong way (that's why he had punched Jesse St. James in their junior prom, because he had been touching _his_ girl) and yes, there were times when he thought he was about to lose his mind, but Finn never could imagine how awful he was going to feel at the first moment someone made a move (even when it was the most innocent thing in the world, as much as adorable) on his baby girl. Barbra Drizzle Hudson Berry had come to his life to show him the purest love, one that could only be compared to the one he felt for Rachel. Maybe it had to do with those big brown eyes that both of his treasures had, or how they both talked millions of words per minute, or even in the way they both knew exactly what to say to have him in their hands. His love for Barbra could resided in the million of things that she had of Rachel, but it was also because of all the million of things she shared with him. How they slept until late and how they both enjoyed food with all their bodies and soul. She was a perfect mixture, _a perfect everything_.

And now, he had to see how a three year old was giving him the first hint of how his life was going to be. Barbra was perfect and if he was having a boy that was already caring and noticing her at such a young age, what the hell was he going to do when she was sixteen? Buy a fucking gun? "And I thought I was the overreacted parent" Rachel's voice made him looked at her, moving his eyes for the first time from the two kids's scene, that was probably lasting five, or ten seconds top in reality, but three million years in his mind. "They are just adorable friends who missed each other while they were apart, what is wrong with that?" He couldn't help but raise a brown at her, wondering if she was been serious right now or if she couldn't notice the murdered look in his eyes. Just before he could think in a clever and good answer for her (that wasn't the obvious part where he didn't want _anyone_ close to his daughter for at least twenty years more), some chuckles felt close to them, what made him looked at Barbra, that had the biggest smile on her face. Suddenly, when she saw his dad with a frown on his face, Barbra quickly went into worry mood (that's how Rachel called it, every single one of her faces and actions had a mood name) opening her arms at him so he could put her on his lap. As he sat her there, Barbra looked at Rachel, titling her head to the side.

"Why is daddy upset?" Her voice was too much like Rachel's, who looked at him with a half smile on her lips. Caressing her daughter's hair with her right hand, Rachel kissed her hair as she moved closer to both of them. "Daddy is slightly jealous sweetheart" Barbra keep staring at her like she was talking in another language and Finn didn't seem to have any intention to talk, so Rachel keep talking, trying her best to make it easy for the little girl. "Your dad thinks you are going to change him for your friend Andrew, because he is a cute boy and you two are friends and…" She was getting really entertained with this, until Finn shouted her, sitting himself better in the chair. "Go Rachel, keep giving her things so she could think in that stup-" Rachel stared at him, not really nicely when he was about to say a bad word in front of Barbra. "Okay, that… Umh… Silly boy! That's right! Don't give her reason to like that silly boy!" Barbra looked at him, closing her eyes a little bit as she tried to process all the information. "But… Daddy, Drew is my friend" It was so weird for her, why it was upsetting her dad that she had a friend.

"Drew, now he even have a fuck-… A silly nickname" He moved his head to the sides, sighing deeply. Why this was happening to him? Why she couldn't believe that boys were gross like most of the girls of his age? She was a baby! His baby! "Daddy…" Barbra's voice was sweet, as she hugged him tight, even when her arms fulled open weren't enough to take all his torso. "Daddy no upset" Her voice was now a whisper, and Finn couldn't help but move his own's arms around the tiny body, holding her close to his chest as he moved his head down to her hair. It smelled like Rachel, always Rachel. "Sorry Drizzle, daddy is silly sometimes" Rachel started to rub his hair, just like she had done with Barbra's a few moments ago. She didn't want him to feel bad, but he needed to know that he was doing a very big deal out of nothing. The little girl moved her head up from her dad's chest, the smile back on her lips. "Daddy's a silly boy" Both of the parents chuckled, as Barbra seated a little bit. "But daddy is my boy" She took both of his cheek in her hands, pressing them as she laughed loudly.

Finn couldn't help but smile at his daughter, even when his face was like a fish at the moment. Just hearing that his Drizzle considered him 'her boy' made him feel really awesome, no matter how many other 'silly boys' were around her. One day, Finn would have to let her go, give her to someone that would stole her heart and soul, just like he had done with Rachel, and he knew it. The tall man knew he was going to get used to the idea sometime, but, in that moment, been her only one was exactly what she needed. And he thanked God that Barbra had Rachel's talent to always know what to say, even in the weirdest cases.

* * *

First Glee try. Thoughts?


End file.
